Stranded
by Hannah554
Summary: SG1 and Janet are stranded offword on a less than friendly planet. JackSam DanJan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Stranded

Chapter 1

"SG2 you have a go" Jack heard Hammond say as he walked into the control room. He looked through the window to see SG2 walk through the stargate. The team was now completely different to the one he had come to know over the years. A few months ago three of the four members had been killed off world. They had got into a fight with a bunch of Goa'uld and only one member had made it back. He had been so badly injured that he had been taken off active duty and still hadn't returned. Jack was beginning to doubt he ever would.

"Jack what can I do for you?"

"Looking for something to do sir"

"Where is the rest of SG1?"

"Sam's in her lab, Daniel's in his office and Teal'c is doing that kel'no'reem thing"

"Well you know you could do that report you owe me"

"Yes" Jack said slowly "I could do that"

General Hammond smirked and then walked out of the room leaving Jack with two options. Do the paper work or go and find one of his friends to annoy. He decided on the latter. He could go and bug Sam but she would just start talking science babble and make him feel not so smart and very bored. There was Janet but he knew a member of SG6 had been seriously injured off world and she would need to focus on looking after him. He knew he shouldn't interrupt Teal'c when he was doing the kel'no'reem thing. That left him with only one option.

- - -

"Hey Daniel" Jack said as he walked into Daniel's office.

"Hey Jack" Daniel said as he put down the artefact he was analysing.

"Whatcha doing?" Jack asked as he rested his head in his hand and his elbow on Daniel's desk.

"Translating the Goa'uld writing on this artefact" Daniel said and smiled as he realised why Jack had come to his office in the first place. "You're bored aren't you?"

"Insanely" Jack said.

"You could get that paper work done" Daniel said with a grin, he knew that Jack wouldn't do his paper work until someone actually made him do it.

"Yes" Jack said slowly "I could do that"

Daniel smiled and decided to take pity on his friend "You know what I've been at this for over two hours. Why don't we go down to the commissary and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good" Jack replied jumping at the chance for something to do and someone to talk to.

- - -

Sam walked into the infirmary to find Janet, when she couldn't see the her she went through to her office. She found her friend sitting behind her desk doing paper work.

"Hey Janet" she said as she entered the room.

"Oh hey Sam what can I do for you?"

"Thought we could go and get something to eat"

"Sure, I'm done anyway" Janet said as she got up and followed Sam into the hall.

"So?" Sam asked and Janet knew exactly where the conversation was going, but she wasn't going to make it that easy.

"So what?"

"You and Daniel had dinner last night"

"Yes"

"At his place"

"Yes"

"Not in public"

"Yes" Janet said smiling as Sam started to get rather frustrated.

"Oh come on Janet what happened?"

"We ate" Janet answered sarcastically.

"You know what I mean" Janet knew exactly what Sam meant and just gave her a look that answered the question.

"Did you guys…?" Sam trailed off and stared open mouthed at Janet as they walked into the commissary.

Jack noticed them both walk in and then the look on Sam's face, a look of shock and almost disbelief with a little bit of joy. They both went and grabbed some food and then joined him and Daniel at the table. Janet automatically went and sat down next Daniel. Sam sat next to him still looking shocked even if she had managed to close her mouth.

Daniel stared at Sam questioningly for a moment and then a look of realisation appeared on his face and he looked at Janet. She shrugged her shoulders and Daniel just gave her a knowing smile. Jack was seriously feeling left out of the loop when it suddenly hit him. Daniel and Janet had had dinner at Daniel's place last night. Alone.

Daniel had to hold back a laugh as realisation finally dawned on Jack and he took on a look of shock, disbelief and joy almost identical to Sam's. He shook his head and turned to Janet, leaving his two friends to recover in their own time.

"How'd she find out?" he asked in mock accusation.

"She asked"

"And you answered?"

"No I didn't say a thing" Daniel gave a small laugh knowing that Janet not saying anything would be all the answer Sam needed. She smiled at him sweetly and then went back to her food.

Jack and Sam still had the same look on their faces when Teal'c walked in a few minutes later. He sat at the end of the table and stopped when he saw the look on his friends faces before turning to Daniel and Janet.

"I take it that you both enjoyed your date last night then" he said bluntly and Daniel and Janet both had to laugh.

"Yes Teal'c we did thank you" Janet said through her laughter.

Jack and Sam seemed to recover simultaneously and Sam just laughed. Jack reached across the table and clapped Daniel on the back. "Way to go Daniel"

Daniel just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his food. Memories of last night came into his mind followed by memories of that morning when he woken up with Janet wrapped in his arms.

He finished with is food and waited patiently for Janet to finish hers. He suddenly felt the need to be close to her. When she had finished they both excused themselves and walked out of the room. As they left they heard Jack yell "Behave you two" followed by a sound they assumed was Sam swatting the back of his head and the "Ouch" that accompanied it.

- - -

Daniel walked Janet to the infirmary to find it completely empty. He knew there had been a seriously injured member of SG6 in there that morning. Apparently it wasn't serious enough to keep him in here another night.

"Where are all my nurses?" Janet said as she surveyed her unusually empty infirmary.

"They're probably taking advantage of the fact that there is no one in here, it is a rarity"

Janet just shrugged her shoulders and went and sat down on one of the beds "What am I going to do now?" she asked. It really was unusual for her infirmary to be empty. It had been relatively quiet in here since the incident with SG2 a few months ago. General Hammond seemed to have decided to cut back on the number of Goa'uld based missions and just let the teams explore a few unknown planets for a while. There had been the odd little run in with the Goa'uld and a few bumps and bruises, but other than that the infirmary had been very quiet.

Daniel walked toward her and put his hands either side of her. "I'm sure we'll find something for you to do" he said mischievously.

She smiled and he leaned forward and kissed her gently. It quickly grew in intensity and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her arm went around his neck and she ran one hand through his short brown hair. They both pulled apart slightly as they remembered where they were but their lips remained only a few inches apart.

He brushed a stray piece of her hair and back behind her ear. He had told her that he preferred her hair longer so she had opted to keep it that way. "Dinner again tonight?" he asked.

Janet nodded "Yeah sounds great. My place though, it's my turn to cook"

"Okay" he said as he kissed her again quickly "I have to get back to work"

- - -

"They're good together" Sam said she walked down the corridor next to Jack.

"Yeah they are" Jack said as he thought about his friends. They had looked good together long before they had realised it. He and Sam had seen it, even Teal'c and Hammond had seen it. The way they would unconsciously move closer together when they were in the same room. The quick glances or long looks they would share. The list was endless and Jack was glad they had finally figured out what everyone else had known for a long time.

"Jack?" Sam asked and he realised that whilst he had been thinking they had reached Sam's lab and he was now staring at the door.

"Sorry Sam, I was lost in thought there for a minute" It had taken them both a while to get used to being on a first name basis. Jack had finally decided months ago that they had known each other for years and were practically family. Using ranks and surnames actually sounded stupid, even if it was a shield. He had gotten used to it though and it was basically second nature to him now.

"I'll let you get back to work" he said with a smile. She smiled back and he felt his heart melt as it always did. "See you later"

Jack wondered the corridors in search of entertainment, more specifically in search of Teal'c. Since the Jaffa had finished meditating he felt no guilt what so ever in annoying him. He found the man in question also walking through the corridors.

"Teal'c"

"What can I do for you O'Neill?"

"I'm bored, want to go a couple of rounds"

"I believe it to be unwise for us to engage in another boxing match"

"Why are you afraid I'll beat you" Jack said with a grin

"I am not"

"Then let's go"

"Very well"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

"I did warn him that it was unwise" Teal'c stated as Janet took a look at the Colonels arm. He had convinced Teal'c to box with him and had fallen and landed on his arm in an awkward way.

"Don't worry about it Teal'c his arms fine, it'll just ache for a couple of hours. Apparently the man still hasn't learnt his lesson"

"Will you guys not talk about me like I'm not here"

"Sorry Jack"

"Thank you"

"Has Jack been boxing with Teal'c again?" They all looked up to see Daniel and Sam walking into the infirmary.

"Why does everyone assume that?" Jack asked remembering that that was the first thing Janet had asked when he and Teal'c had walked into the infirmary. They all gave him a look that said 'Duh' and Jack decided to just leave it at that.

"Whatever I'm out of here. Anyone want to get some non commissary food?" he asked.

"Sure" Sam said

"I will join you also" Teal'c replied with a nod of his head.

"Daniel, Janet?"

"No we have plans"

"I'll bet you do" Jack said slyly as he turned to leave the infirmary. Sam rolled her eyes and went after him followed closely by Teal'c.

"I'm going to go home and change, I'll meet you at your place okay"

"Okay" Janet said as Daniel leant over and kissed her cheek before leaving.

Janet walked into her house and immediately went upstairs to shower and change. She was back down stairs wearing tight fitting blue jeans and a black t-shirt in twenty minutes. She immediately went into the kitchen and started work on dinner after deciding to make Chinese. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Frasier"

"Hey mom it's me" came Cassie's voice. Her teenage daughter had gone away to college "Just wanted to let you know that I won't be coming home this weekend a bunch of us are going to Miami for the weekend. Is that okay?"

"Sure that's fine" Janet answered a little disappointed. She missed her daughter and only got to spend weekends and holidays with her.

"Are you sure, because if you want me to, I'll come home?"

"No that's okay sweetheart, you go and have a good time and let me know how it goes"

"I will thanks mom, I love you"

"I love you too, see you later"

"Bye"

Janet hung up the phone just as their was a knock on the door and she went to open it. Daniel stood at the other side with a bottle of wine in his hand. He smiled as she opened the door "Hey"

"Hey" she moved to the side and gestured for him to come in, closing the door behind him. "Just make your self at home, dinner won't be long"

"Okay" Daniel said as he took off his jacket and laid it over the back of one of the chairs. He watched Janet walk out of the room towards the kitchen.

Dinner had been great and they had talked all the way through it. They were now cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie neither on of them were interested in, just enjoying the closeness. Daniel looked at the woman who was curled up next to him. She seemed to sense his gaze on her and looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at you"

"Yes I see that but why?"

"Because you're beautiful" he said and received the blush he had been aiming for as she tried to hide her face in his shoulder. She looked back at him and he leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss at first but he quickly found himself being pulled deeper into it.

The kiss became more passionate by the minute until there was no doubt in either of their minds where it was going to lead. They broke apart for air and Daniel trailed kisses across her jaw, down to her neck and finally back to her mouth again. When they finally broke apart again he smiled at her as she stood up and he followed her to the bedroom.

Daniel woke up with Janet sleeping next to him, her head and hand on his chest. He loved the feeling of waking up with her in his arms and wasn't sure he liked the idea of ever not waking up with her there. He knew he loved her, he had loved her for a long time, it had just taken him a while to realise it. He felt her begin to stir and after a few seconds she looked up at him.

"Morning" he said quietly.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 7 o clock"

"So we gotta get up?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"We gotta get up"

"Okay" she said as she reluctantly got up out of his arms and headed for the shower.

Daniel waited patiently in the bedroom whilst she showered and when she came out fifteen minutes later he headed in. He stopped her with his arm as she walked past him and pulled her to him for a deep kiss.

"Do you still keep a spare uniform in your car?"

"Yeah"

"I'll get dressed and get it for you"

"Thank you" he said and kissed her again before finally letting her go and heading for the shower.

SG2 had been off world for three days and had been reporting in regularly with news that everything was going well. It caught them all of guard when they made an unscheduled contact and told them that Major Dalton had been seriously injured.

"What happened?" Hammond asked.

"We're not sure sir, he walked into the living quarters we have been staying in. He was covered in cuts and bruises and he just collapsed before we could talk to him"

"Where is he now?" Jack asked

"They took him to the medical facility, they won't let us near him"

"Could you tell what caused the injuries?" Hammond asked.

"We didn't get a long look at him before they took him, but it looked like he'd been attacked. The doctors and the council representative are telling us that that's not the case but we're not so sure"

"Have they given you any reason to doubt them?"

"Only that they were kinda mad at us for coming through the 'Circle of the Gods', the fact that they won't let us see him and the way he looked. I know what an attack looks like"

"I'll send a medical team through"

"Colonel Mann says he doesn't think that's a good idea sir. These people have already showed us some dislike for coming through their gate and the more people we bring through the more their going to dislike us"

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"That you send us some back up and one doctor, the less people the better"

"SG1 and Doctor Frasier will join you shortly"

"Thank you sir"

"Colonel get your team and Doctor Frasier ready"

"Yes sir"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

Sam and Janet walked into the gate room to find the gate had already been dialled and Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for them on the ramp. All five of them were dressed in the green BDU's that were standard for off world teams.

"Let's get this show on the road then" Jack said as he headed up the ramp of the stargate, followed closely by the rest of the team.

They walked out of the stargate to find themselves on top of a hill in the clearing of a forest. In the distance they could see a city that looked like any city on earth did.

They greeted Captain Green and Captain Talon who had been waiting for them at the gate since they had reported in.

"The city is about a twenty minute walk this way" Captain Green stated and gestured for them to follow him.

The forest was incredibly dense and everyone found themselves tripping or losing balance numerous times. Jack and Daniel stayed close to Janet, both feeling a need to protect her. She didn't go off world very often and even though she was more than capable of taking care of herself, they felt the need to stay close by.

"So captain what can you tell us about these people?"

"From what we have seen they are a decent people. They still believe the Goa'uld are Gods. They also believe the stargate is sacred and the fact that we came through it made them very angry. They seemed to let us get away with it for now but I'm not sure how they're going to react to us bringing more people through the gate"

"Do you believe they were angry enough to attack one of you?" Teal'c asked.

"No, they were angry about it but they genuinely seemed to let it go"

"But you do believe he was attacked?"

"Colonel Mann does"

"You don't?" Sam asked surprised.

"I didn't get a good enough look at him ma'am. I couldn't tell you"

"How good a look did Mann get?"

"Better than the rest of us but the Aderens got to him and took him away before we could check him over"

"How did they get to him that fast?"

"We've been staying in the council building. The security there is incredible, I've never seen anything like it. There's less security at the white house. They also have a medical station in all parts of the building. We were right next to one"

"Should we expect any trouble from the Aderens?"

"Like I said I'm not sure how they'll react to us bringing more people through the gate, but other than the trouble we've had getting access to Dalton we've had no problem with them".

- - -

The Council building was a big white building on the inside and the outside. It was split into four wings, the corridors were wide and plain, white walls with a greyish blue carpet. Jack was shocked at the amount of security in the building. Green had been right, there was less security at the White House. There were patrols everywhere, security camera's in every corridor. There was an identity check point at the entrance and another at every new area.

The guards at the entrance had given them a nasty look when they had entered the building. Captain Talon had tried to explain who they were but since they had not been given permission to bring anyone else into the building they had insisted on giving them an escort. Four armed guards were now walking through the corridors behind them. The only upside to this was that they got through the other identity check points much quicker.

"You weren't kidding about the security were you?" Jack asked quietly as they walked through the corridor.

"No sir, they take the protection of the Council very seriously. The medical facility is almost the same. We tried getting into see Dalton but we couldn't even get through the front door"

"Where is the medical facility?"

"In the next building"

"They won't even let you in the building?" Janet asked.

"No, they said they didn't want us causing a disruption but that they would take care of Major Dalton"

"This is it" Green said as he walked through and set of white doors that opened automatically as he approached them. They walked into a room that was decorated with the same white walls and greyish blue carpet as the corridor but the blue furniture and the occasional ornament and picture broke the room up a bit.

"Colonel Mann" Jack said in greeting

"SG1, Dr Frasier" Mann greeted as he stood up and walked over to them from where he had been sitting on the sofa.

"What's going on?"

"They're still not letting me anywhere near him and they maintain that he wasn't attacked"

"What are they saying?" Sam asked

"That he's fallen, probably from a considerable height. I think they're hoping we didn't get a good enough look at him to know better"

"And you're sure he was attacked?"

"I can't be a hundred percent sure but I've seen enough people be attacked to be fairly certain"

"How bad did he look?" Janet asked already in doctor mode.

"Really bad, I could see a lot of pretty deep cuts and his shirt was soaked in blood so I'm guessing there's a bad wound under there"

"I see you brought others" said a tall middle aged woman who was now standing at the door. She was dressed in a long white gown and her expression showed her anger at finding the new comers there "Did they also come through the circle of the Gods?" she asked angrily.

"Yes we did. I'm Colonel O'Neill, this is Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and Dr Frasier"

"You were aware that we did not approve of you using our stargate" The woman said ignoring Jack and addressing Colonel Mann "We told you that we would permit only your team to do so"

"Excuse me but I believe I was talking to you" Jack said clearly not happy with being ignored.

"She is a Doctor? The woman asked finally turning her attention to Jack. She was clearly angry and annoyed and she looked glanced at Janet with contempt obvious on her face.

"That's right" Jack said as he noticed the tone of disgust and anger the question had been full of "So if you'll kindly show the two of us to our man"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible"

"Why not?"

"You're man is dead"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

"Dead?" Colonel Mann gasped looking a little faint. The other members of SG2 had similar looks and had both sat down.

"I am sorry, his injuries were too severe and we were unable to save him"

"I want to see the body" Janet stated.

"I'm afraid that is also not possible"

"Why not?" Jack asked angrily.

"In addition to the injuries your man sustained in his fall, he also contracted a virus which is highly contagious. It has been causing a lot of problems among our citizens for many weeks now"

"Why didn't you tell us about this before now, you never even mentioned this before" Colonel Mann stated and Jack could tell he was barely containing his anger.

"We did not see the need, it does not concern you"

"Does not concern us" Colonel Mann shouted "We were at risk of being exposed to this virus the entire time we were here"

"We have ways of quarantining infectious bodies; we can have some equipment sent here and you can hand the body over to us" Janet said.

"I'm sorry, we have our own ways of dealing with this, the body will be sent to the incinerators"

"What?" Jack said now finding it difficult to control his own temper "We want the body back"

"That is not possible, I'm sorry" the woman said as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Great" Jack said turning to the others in the room "Okay, we may have all been exposed to a virus. Captain Green take Daniel and Janet back to the stargate and contact Hammond, let him know what's going on and have him send through whatever equipment you need to test us all"

The three of them nodded their heads and walked out of the room. "We need to speak to whoever that woman was" Jack said with a questioning look at Colonel Mann.

"Lady Dallen, she's a member of the council"

"Well we need to speak to her about this virus and try getting Major Daltons body back"

- - -

After tracking down Lady Dallen they had spent half an hour arguing with her and got nowhere in terms of retrieving Daltons body. They had also been told very little about this virus. Janet had taken blood samples from all of them and both she and Sam were running some tests on them.

"Do you think there even is a virus?" Mann asked.

"I don't know, it seems kind of convenient and the fact that you haven't heard anything about it the entire time that you were here bothers me but we can't afford to be wrong. We'll just have to see what Janet and Sam come up with" Jack answered.

"What about the trade negotiations we were doing with these people, are they still going to go ahead?" Green asked sounding exhausted.

"That's not my call"

"Well we can't find anything" they all looked up as they heard Janet's voice and saw her and Sam walking into the room.

"So if there is a virus we haven't got it?" Mann asked.

"I can't be a hundred percent sure, I don't know what I'm looking for"

"Alright then" Jack said drawing everyone's attention to him "Colonel Mann take the rest of SG2 back to the gate, contact Hammond and tell him to set up quarantine. Take the blood samples with you and go back to earth. We'll stay here and continue to look into what happened to Major Dalton and try and get the body back. Janet, you'll need to stay here in case we reach a compromise and they let us see the body but won't let us take it".

"Providing they haven't incinerated it already" Mann said angrily.

Colonel Mann reluctantly agreed to go back to earth and Jack waited until SG2 had packed up all their gear and the equipment Janet had used to test their blood and left the room before continuing.

"Daniel, Sam, Janet, you three stay here and try and convince them to at least let us see the body. Teal'c you and I are going to take a look around outside this building. I'm willing to bet that there is a reason they have all this security".

- - -

"How hard can it be to track down a council member, with the amount of security they have you'd expect someone to know where she is" Sam said, she was getting really frustrated. They had been searching the building for Lady Dallen for the last two hours and no one seemed to know where she was. They had even considered speaking to another member of the council but they were all either unavailable or no one knew where they were.

"Something's going on" Daniel stated

"Let's just keep looking, if we haven't found them by the time Jack and Teal'c get back we'll…I have no idea" Sam said as she through her hands up in surrender and carried on down the corridor.

Daniel sighed and looked at Janet who was watching two men having a heated discussion and then both walk away quickly.

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard them mention the stargate" Janet said and then shook her head and went after Sam. Daniel continued to look down the corridor for a moment before joining Sam and Janet.

- - -

Jack and Teal'c walked through an area filled with buildings just like the Council Building and Jack was beginning to find the constant white annoying. They had been walking around for almost three hours when they rounded a corner and found themselves at the edge of open grassland. At the other side of the grass land behind a large fence which was being heavily patrolled was the city they had seen from the stargate. There was more colour and more variety in the types of building. However on closer inspection they could see that the city didn't look at all friendly. It looked more like a series of the kind of dim, dingy alleyways that people were told to avoid walking down.

"Think this was where Major Dalton wondered off to when he was attacked?" Jack asked Teal'c rhetorically who nodded his head.

"Let's check it out" Jack gestured to a small opening in the fence where there was no patrol nearby.

They both headed toward the opening and were able to slip through the broken fence. "Okay, which sinister looking alleyway do you want to go down?"

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow and Jack sighed and picked one at random. They walked down the street, every few minutes someone would try to grab them or start yelling abuse at them. They saw a man try to rob a woman so Teal'c merely grabbed the man and told him he should leave. There were several fights started around them and they did their best to avoid being shot by what was obviously this planets version of a gun.

They had only been walking for twenty minutes when a group of men jumped out at them and made a swing at Jack who barely had time to dodge it. Another man lunged for Teal'c who hit him and knocked him into the another man who was about to go for Jack.

"Hell no" Jack said as he saw the two men go flying, he really wished he had his weapons with him now but the Aderens had taken them when they had entered the building and wouldn't give them back. "We're out of here".

Jack and Teal'c both ran off in the direction they had come before the three men had time to recover.

"I think Major Dalton was definitely attacked" Jack stated as the both walked quickly through the streets.

"I agree"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

Sam, Daniel and Janet continued to look around the Council building trying to find a member of the Council.

"This is pathetic, three hours of searching and we still haven't been able to find a single member of the Council or anyone who knows where they all are".

"Maybe we could just talk to someone else for now, if this virus is as much of a problem as they say it is then everyone here should know about it" Janet suggested quietly, her mind was still on the two men she had seen having a conversation earlier. She was sure they had mentioned the stargate and from the way they had been acting whatever they were talking about wasn't good.

"Okay let's try that" Sam said looking around the corridor they were in, she walked down to the end of the corridor and found what she was looking for, a security patrol guard. "Excuse me"

"Can I help you?" the guard asked as he turned to face her.

"Yes, what can you tell us about the virus that spreading among your people?" Daniel watched Sam ask the guard and all he could think was that her approach had been bluntness worthy of Jack. She was frustrated and angry though, he wasn't sure he would have been much more tactful.

"Virus?" The guard asked looking very confused.

"Yes, virus"

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about, who are you?"

"You don't know?"

"No I've only just come on duty"

"They are visitors" came the voice of another guard who was hurrying down the corridor toward them "I'm sorry but you really shouldn't be wondering the halls, I must ask you to return to your room immediately"

"But we're looking for Lady Dallen" Daniel said.

"I'm sorry I'm not sure where she is right now. If I see her I'll tell her you need to speak with her"

"Well what about another member of the council?"

"I'll send one to your room, now please follow me back to your room"

They followed the guard back to their room, left them immediately and as soon as the doors were closed behind him Sam turned to the others.

"Anyone else think that was weird"

"I really don't think there's a virus" Janet said

"Neither do I, that guard had no idea what we were talking about"

"And the other guard, he was definitely up to something. He didn't want us talking to the other guard"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Maybe we should radio Jack and Teal'c, tell them to get back here" Daniel suggested. Sam looked at him for a moment and then moved to grab her radio.

"Grab your things, we're out of here" Jack said as he marched into the room making Sam let go of her radio.

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"This place is like crime central of the universe, we're leaving"

"We haven't been able to find a single member of the council or anyone who knows where they are and we searched for hours. We did ask one of the guards about the virus, he had just come on duty and he had no idea what we were talking about. Then another guard came running up to us and made us come back here" Sam said as she started gathering up her things.

"I don't think there is any virus, Teal'c and I found the main party of the city, it was separated from this area and fenced off. There were patrols everywhere. Teal'c and I managed to find a hole in the fence where there was a gap in the patrols. We went through and walked down a street, we had only been walking about twenty minutes and we saw at least six fights break out, a woman get robbed, we had about twenty people try to mug us or attack us, we were attacked by a group of three men and almost shot" Jack summarised.

"What about Major Dalton?"

"He was definitely attacked and I don't think they want us to know that, they're not going to give us the body. Now grab your gear, let's go"

They all hurried to grab all their gear and left the room, they were approaching the exit when they were stooped by a three armed guards, including the one who had ushered Sam, Daniel and Janet back to their room.

"I thought it told you to stay in your room"

"You did" Sam said

"Then why are you again wondering the corridors?"

"We're not wondering anywhere, we're going home" Jack stated.

"I'm afraid I cannot permit you to leave right now"

"Why not?"

"I have orders to keep you in your rooms for the time being, it is for your own safety"

"Safety from the city full of criminals?" Jack asked and the guards face went blank.

"Didn't think we'd find out about that did you?"

"How…?" the guard seemed to struggle to figure out what to do next.

"We went for a little wonder and found ourselves in the main part of the city. At least from the size of it I assume it's the main part. It would kind of explain the massive amount of security you guys have here".

"You must return to your room and remain there until a member of the Council speaks to you"

Jack saw the man begin to raise his gun and grabbed him before he had time to react. He wrenched the gun from his hand and Daniel and Teal'c did the same with the other two guards. Once they were disarmed the guards backed away a little but still did not leave.

"You must return to your room" the guard said with the same determination as before but a lot of fear this time too.

"We can't do that" Jack said and made a move for the door. One of the guards lunged at him but Teal'c just grabbed him and threw him into the wall. The other two guards backed off more, they heard voices and looked up to see more guards coming down the corridor.

"Alright let's go"

The five of them headed out of the building and back into the forest toward the stargate. They walked through the dense woodland so fast that they all nearly fell at least a dozen times each. They could here the sounds of people following them.

"They really don't want us to leave do they" Jack said as he stepped over a large tree root.

"Guess not" Daniel said as he ducked below a branch.

Fifteen minutes later they reached the clearing and a shocked expression covered all their faces.

"Where the hell is the stargate?" Jack asked angrily.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

They all stood and stared at the empty space where the stargate should have been standing.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn" Jack said as he walked further into the clearing. They heard a sound coming from the trees up ahead and the three men raised the guns they had taken from the guards. A woman dressed in white walked out of the trees with several guards on either side of her. As she walked a little closer they were able to see who it was, Lady Dallen.

"No wonder we couldn't find her" Sam said quietly as she and Janet moved forward to stand next to the others.

"Where's the stargate?" Jack asked.

"We have hidden it"

"What did you do roll it down the hill?" Jack asked getting really annoyed now.

"You have disturbed the Circle of the Gods, you will only make them angry"

"They are not Gods" Teal'c stated automatically.

"And you don't think rolling the gate down the hill will make them angry" Jack said.

"If our people don't hear from us they'll send more people through the gate to find us"

"And when they do they will find themselves in the middle of nowhere and you will be nowhere in sight"

"They'll look for us"

"And when they are unable to find you they will stop looking and return home. They will deem this planet too dangerous to come to and never come through our gate again"

"Tell us where the gate is and we will go through and never return"

"We have no assurance of that, we will not risk your return and we also can not risk you going to look for the gate"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jack said tightening his grip on his gun. Daniel unconsciously moved slightly in front of Janet and Teal'c steeped closer to Sam. The guards that had been following them walked out of the trees and the ones that had been with Lady Dallen walked forward weapons at the ready.

"Go, that way" Jack said and everyone ran for the cover of the trees. The guards started firing at them and Jack, Daniel and Teal'c fired back to provide cover as they ran. They made it into the trees without anyone being hit and continued to run in to the forest. They ran for over ten minutes before they stopped.

"I can't hear them anymore" Sam said as she listened carefully.

"Nor do I" Teal'c confirmed.

"What do we do now?" Daniel asked.

"We have to find the stargate. SG2 went through few hours ago, they can't have gotten it far in that time"

"That's if SG2 made it through"

"They would have radioed us if there was a problem and even if they didn't go through we contacted the SGC for equipment only a couple of hours before that"

"They are close" Teal'c said, he had been listening carefully for the sounds of the guards following them.

"Right now we have to find somewhere to hide from these guys"

They all started moving again but before they could get very far they were once again under fire form the guards who had found them. They continued to run until they found themselves on the outskirts of the city.

"Oh we do not want to go in there" Jack said and a bullet narrowly missed hitting his head and hit the tree next to him instead, making him jump and look at the tree accusingly for a second.

"We don't really have a choice right now" Sam added and they all headed into the streets of the city.

They had only been walking through the city for a few minutes before Sam understood exactly why Jack hadn't wanted to come in here. A man jumped out and made a grab for her, she was pulled away by Jack and Daniel whilst Teal'c moved in between her and the man. The man backed away and then ran off down an alleyway.

"We have to find cover" Jack said simply and started walking again but this time he kept close to Sam. He glanced over to Janet and saw that she was being flanked by Daniel on one side and Teal'c on the other.

It was only a few minutes later when they heard a man cry out in pain, they rounded a corner to see two young boys beating a young man.

"Hey" Jack said instinctively and the two youths looked up at the five of them and ran off.

Jack helped the man to his feet who smiled gratefully "Thank you, usually people would not help" he said as he looked at their clothes. "You are not from here are you?"

"No"

"I heard a rumour that some people had come through the Circle of the Gods, I did not believe it but you are the ones aren't you?"

"Yes we are" Jack answered hesitantly, he did not want another reaction like the one the Council had given them. The man seemed to study them for a moment but was interrupted when a fight broke out nearby.

"Come, we must get off the streets"

Jack hesitated a moment before following the man but quickly realised they had no other options. They followed him through the streets and into a large brick building which looked like it had seen better days. It was an apartment building and it looked about as safe inside as it did outside. There were several people standing around in the corridors watching them as they walked by. The man quickly led them into one of the apartments and closed and locked the door behind him.

"This building is no safer than the streets however you are safe inside the apartment. Please sit down" The man said gesturing to a couple of sofa's in the centre of the room. "My name is Kaleth"

"I'm Jack, this is Sam, Daniel, Janet and Teal'c"

"What happened to you? I would not expect those who have come through the Circle of the Gods to be in this part of the city"

"The Council didn't like us coming through the 'Circle of The Gods' they hid it from us after we came through and then tried to kill us. We ran into the city to get away from them"

"I'm afraid you have not found the safest place to hide. However you are welcome to stay here, at least for now"

"Thank you, we appreciate that"

"Why is it so bad here?" Daniel asked.

"It was not always so but the Council got greedy and began to take more of the cities resources leaving the larger part of the population with very little. Eventually things got so bad here that people began to fight each other for things. It gradually got worse until we became what you see now. The council refused to help, they had more than enough resources. Instead they fenced themselves off and increased security"

They sat and talked with Kaleth for hours as he told them about the city. They also told him about earth and the Goa'uld, he was shocked at their claim they were not Gods but to their surprise had been open minded about it.

"Do you know where they might have taken the stargate?"

"No, I can not even believe that they would move it"

"Well we have to find it" Jack said, he was about to stand up when Kaleth put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"That would not be wise, it is almost dark and it is even more dangerous to walk through the streets at night. Besides if the Council Guard is looking for you they will not give up quickly, you should wait a few days until they stop the search. You are welcome to stay here until it is safe for you to leave"

"You're right. Thank you"

"I have a spare room through here, he said as he walked toward a door and everyone followed him. The sofa's will also be suitable for sleeping on. My room is through there and the wash room is in there" Kaleth told them as they walked into a bedroom that had a double bed in it.

"I will let you get settled in" Kaleth said as he turned and left the room.

"Sam, Janet why don't you two sleep in here and we'll take the sofa's" Jack suggested and they all nodded in agreement. Everyone put down the gear that they were carrying and turned when they heard Kaleth walk in with a pile of clothes.

"So that you attract less attention" he said as he handed clothes to Daniel Teal'c and Jack.

"Thank you very much"

"These belonged to my daughters, they left some time ago, they should fit you" he said to Sam and Janet who smiled gratefully and watched as he once again left the room.

"Well get comfortable" Jack said "We're going to be here a while"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

"Good morning angels" Jack said as Janet and Sam walked out of the room they had been sleeping in. They both gave him an amused glance and joined the guys on the sofa's.

"You both sleep alright?"

"Yeah, you guys?"

"Fine"

"Where's Kaleth?" Janet asked realising he wasn't around.

"He woke up early this morning and said he had to go to work, apparently he's a trainee doctor at one of the cities rundown hospitals"

"So are we stuck in here all day?"

"Kaleth says we shouldn't leave the apartment yet"

"You trust him?"

"I don't see how we have much choice, he was right about one thing, we can't go out to look for the stargate until the council guard at least lessen their search for us. We're stuck in the city until then and this isn't exactly the safest place in the galaxy"

- - -

"How was your day?" Kaleth asked walking into the apartment.

"Boring" Jack answered bluntly. Over the course of the day he had found himself growing more and more restless and he had started driving everyone else crazy.

"I'm sure" Kaleth said with a smile "If you are to stay here then I will be needing some more supplies and we should probably get you some more clothes. Perhaps you would like to join me for a trip to the market"

"That sounds like a good idea" Jack said jumping at the chance to get outside.

"I can also show you around the area and then maybe you will be able to leave the apartment alone once you know who and where to avoid"

They all left the apartment and followed Kaleth as he led them through the streets. He pointed out which places and people that were dangerous. They soon turned into a wider street which had stalls selling various different things running down either side.

"This is the market" Kaleth announced unnecessarily "Be careful though all these supplies and the money here tend to attract some nasty people"

"Thanks for the warning" Jack said automatically moving closer to where Sam and Janet were walking.

They spent almost an hour walking around the market whilst Kaleth gathered the supplies he needed. They were all very wary of the people around them, watching for anyone acting suspiciously.

"We have everything we need" Kaleth said as they headed back to the apartment. They were only half way back to the apartment when three men stepped in front of them blocking their way.

"Hand over the supplies and no one gets hurt" one man who seemed to be the ring leader said.

One of the men at his side leered at Sam and Janet "Hand over the women to"

"I don't think so" Jack said stepping forward before several other men then surrounded them.

"Give them to us or we will take them from you"

"You could try"

"Very well" The leader said and he took a step back.

One of the men lunged for Teal'c who simply knocked him back on his ass. Two more men went for him and Teal'c evaded both their attacks before grabbing one of them and throwing him into a wall. The man who had attacked him first had finally got back on his feet and made another lunge at him. Teal'c grabbed the mans fist and crushed it in his hand leaving them man crouched on the floor in agony. He then threw his final attacker into the wall on top of his friend. Teal'c turned to see Jack fighting off another two of the men.

Jack saw Teal'c grab the guy on his left leaving Jack free to hit the other guy causing him to stumble backward. Jack took the moment of reprieve to glance quickly at Janet who seemed to be holding her own. She fortunately only had one guy to fight. Jack smiled as he saw her punch him in the face so hard he fell back. Unfortunately for him he fell back into Teal'c who had already disposed of the guy he had pulled off Jack.

Sam hit the guy who had tried to take advantage of the situation. He had grabbed her and tried to drag her down an alley way but he hadn't banked on Sam putting up a fight. As she hit him he fell and hit his head on the wall rendering him unconscious. She turned to the rest of her team in time to see Daniel finish of the last of the guys who had attacked him. Once all of their attacker were down they turned to the leader who was stood with a rather shocked and angry expression on his face. He looked like he was about to lunge for them.

"I wouldn't bother, all you're men are either unconscious or injured. You lost" Jack stated.

"This isn't over" the man said as he ran away.

"Everyone alright?" Jack asked turning to his team.

"Still in one piece" Sam answered.

Daniel moved over to Janet and put his arm around her waist tightly just to reassure himself that she was okay.

"Hey Doc those were some pretty good moves, never knew you had it in you. You should come out with us more often" Jack told her with a smile which Janet returned warmly.

"Kaleth, you can come out now" Jack said and the man in question appeared from the dumpster he had been hiding behind.

"We should get off the streets" Teal'c stated and they all moved to pick up the various shopping bags they had been forced to drop. Once back at the apartment Kaleth immediately went to sit down.

"I've never seen anything like that" he stated "No one stands up to the gangs here let alone fights them and wins"

"Well there's a first time for everything" Jack quipped.

"At least we got back with all the supplies" Daniel said as he sat down.

"Then let's eat coz I'm starving"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 8

"Take care of her" Daniel said quietly to Jack, he wasn't happy that the two of them had decided to run the errand for Kaleth. They had decided that it was best if they didn't attract to much attention and smaller numbers could go unnoticed more easily.

"I will" Jack replied, he had been impressed with the way Janet had handled herself the day before. He had known there was more to Janet than most people believed but it had impressed him none the less.

"Daniel I'll be fine" Janet said walking over to him.

Daniel nodded his head "Just be careful"

He put his arms around her and held her tightly for a moment before kissing her hair and releasing her.

"We shouldn't be more than half an hour" Jack said looking at the map Kaleth had drawn before he had left for work that morning.

- - -

They had delivered the food to the homeless shelter without any problems and the people there had seemed incredibly grateful.

"I think we got lucky running into Kaleth, he seems to be one of the few good people on this planet" Janet said as she and Jack walked back to the apartment. She understood now why Kaleth had asked for her to go to the shelter. There had been a young girl there who was really sick. It had only taken Janet a few minutes to figure that she had a chest infection and after a quick look at the medical supplies available, had told them how to treat her. If they were still here in a few days she would go back and check on her.

"I think you're right"

They heard a loud booming sound above them and they both stopped walking and looked up at the sky.

"Was that thunder?" Janet asked and she felt a small drop of water land on her cheek. Within seconds the rain had intensified and became worse than a monsoon. It was falling so hard and so fast they could barely see what was in front of them. The street became more crowded as people started running about trying to get out of the rain.

- - -

"They've been gone for almost an hour" Daniel said as he looked out of the window.

"I know" Sam said feeling genuinely concerned now.

"Do not worry" Kaleth said, he had arrived home only minutes before the thunder storm had started. "The rain will slow them down significantly, people start running around trying to get themselves and anything they own inside. It causes a lot of overcrowding on the streets".

"If they don't get back soon we'll go looking for them" Sam said to Daniel. "Just give them a little more time, Kaleth is right they're probably just stuck in the rain".

- - -

"You okay?" Jack asked Janet as they made their way through the crowded streets. They were still several minutes from the apartment building but at the speed this crowd was moving at it could take at least another ten minutes. He tightened his hold on Janet as someone tried to push past them. He had had to put his arm around her to keep from getting separated after they had been forced apart and almost dragged in separate directions by the crowd on several occasions.

"Fine" They were both soaking wet and freezing cold now and Jack was doing his best to control his shivering. Janet however was not being as successful and her shivering was concerning Jack. "A little rain never hurt anyone"

"You call this little?" he asked with a smile "If this keeps up we're gonna have to swim back to the apartment"

Janet laughed as the two of them continued to make their way toward the aprtment.

- - -

They all looked up as the door to the apartment opened and a soaking wet Jack and Janet walked in laughing.

"It's a little wet outside" Jack said as he walked into the apartment with arm around a shivering Janet. He was shivering almost equally as much now. Daniel and Sam grabbed the towels Kaleth had got ready for them and moved over to the shaking pair.

Daniel immediately wrapped the towel around Janet and walked into the bedroom with her

"Lets get you out of those clothes" Daniel said as soon as the door was shut and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the amused look she gave him. He grabbed the clothes he had got out for her before she had returned knowing that she would need to change when she got back.

As soon as she was changed she sat on the bed and used the towel to dry her hair a little. Daniel sat down next her and pulled her to him and held her tightly. He had been really worried about her when they had been late getting back. Now he just felt the need to be close to her and to hold her. He could feel just how freezing cold she was as she leant against him and he willed the warmth from his body into hers.

"I'm alright" She tried to reassure him.

"I know, I was just really worried. I love you"

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she turned to look at him. She could see in his eyes that he meant it. She knew she loved Daniel and somewhere deep down she knew he returned those feelings. To hear him say it out loud was a complete shock to her and it took her a couple of moments to formulate her very simple response.

"I love you too"

He kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss with just as much passion.

- - -

Jack walked out of Kaleth's bedroom which Kaleth had told him he could use to change out of his wet clothes. He was greeted immediately by Sam and he could see all the concern and worry she felt in her eyes. He loved her, that much he knew and she returned those feelings. Regulation however forbid them from having a relationship and they both respected that. He nodded his head in understanding of her unspoken concerns and the two of them walked over to join Teal'c and Kaleth on the sofa's.

Teal'c made a quick mental scan of Jack as he sat down and was satisfied that his friend was okay.

"So do you always have such torrential rainstorms here?" Jack asked as Sam sat next to him.

"Usually yes"

"That's great, let's make a mental note not be outside during the next one"

The four of them had been talking for about fifteen minutes when Jack noticed that Daniel and Janet hadn't joined them yet.

"Are they still in there?" Jack asked.

"Guess so"

Jack stood up and walked over to the door, when he didn't hear anything he knocked on the door. Sam walked up behind him and he knocked a second time, when he received no response he opened the door. Daniel and Janet were both laid on the bed fast asleep, Janet was curled up to Daniel side with her head on his chest and Daniel had his arms tightly around her. Jack looked at Sam and smiled.

"They really do look great together don't they?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, they look sweet to"

Jack nodded his head and looked at two of his best friends "Come on" he said and gestured for Sam to leave the room. He closed the door behind them and the two of them went back to the sofa.

"Are they okay?" Teal'c asked sounding rather human, something he was doing a lot of recently.

"Yeah, they're both asleep"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 9

"Alright let's get going" Jack said as he walked out the door. They had been stuck in the apartment for a few days now and Jack decided to let Janet go and visit the little girl she had treated at the shelter just before the torrential rainstorm. This time however they were all going.

Jack kept a watchful eye on Sam and Janet as the two girls walked down the street together talking. Teal'c was just ahead of them and Daniel was walking next to Jack. They reached the shelter quicker this time around since Jack and Janet both already new where they were going.

"Hello Calardon" Jack said as they arrived at the shelter to be greeted by a young man. Jack and Janet had met him the other day.

"I am glad to see you have returned" Calardon said.

"Well Dr Frasier wanted to check on Lissia and we brought some more food" Jack said indicating the bags that he hand Sam were carrying.

"Wonderful"

Janet went to check on the little girl immediately with Daniel and Teal'c staying close to her.

Jack and Sam went with one of the volunteers at the shelter to unpack the food they had brought with them. Jack had already seen the horrible condition some of the people here were in when he had been here with Janet a few days ago. He had been horrified by the sight that had greeted him. This place wasn't exactly in great condition, it was overcrowded and a lot of the people here were sick. He and Janet had warned the others about what they would say but the look on Sam's face as they walked through the shelter told him she hadn't expected it to be this bad.

They walked into what could pass for a kitchen and they both helped to put all the food they had bought into storage.

- - -

"Hey Lissia" Janet said as she approached the little girl she had seen a few days ago.

"Hi" the little girl said cheerfully.

"Do you remember me?"

The little girl nodded and Janet noted how much better she looked. When she had seen her before the little girl had barely been able to breath.

"These are my friends, Daniel and Teal'c"

"Hi" Daniel said with a smile.

"Hello" Lissia said more quietly and shyly than she had greeted Janet.

"Is it okay if I take another look you?" Janet asked and the little girl nodded again. Janet gave the girl a quick examination before declaring that she was almost better.

"Words cannot express my thanks to you" said a woman who was obviously Lissia's mother.

"It was my pleasure Melody" Janet said as the woman hugged her.

Jack and Sam walked over and Jack knelt down to say hello the little girl who happily greeted him with a hug.

"Aren't you looking much better" Jack stated and the little girl nodded her head with a huge smile on her face.

"Lissia, this is another friend of ours, her name is Sam"

"Hello" the little girl said quiet and shy again.

"Hello" Sam said.

"How is she then Doc?" Jack asked.

"Much better"

"I can't believe how bad things are here" Sam stated and the others nodded.

"Tell you what why don't we stick around for a little while? Calardon said any help we could offer would be welcomed" Jack said

"Sounds like a good idea"

- - -

Sam was helping to hand out food to the shelters occupants. She and the others had been at the shelter for over an hour now and Sam had found her time there to be extremely rewarding. She had enjoyed being able to help these people and they had all be really grateful. Jack was next to her also helping to hand out food and appeared to be enjoying himself to as he talked with a young man who was staying at the shelter.

Teal'c was helping to move some supplies which had just been brought in by a couple of the cities citizens. When he had done that he was going to go and help bored up a window that had been smashed and was allowing a lot of cold air in. Daniel and Janet were wondering around doing whatever they could medically.

"I can not thank you and you're friends enough for the help you have given us today, you have made a big difference here" Calardon said.

"Well I think it's great what you do here and I'm glad we could help"

"If only there were more people here like you, we would not have so many problems"

- - -

"Okay Lissia, can you pass me the blue bottle form there please" Janet asked the little girl who had been following her and Daniel around for the last hour helping them.

"Here you go" The little girl said and Daniel watched her hand Janet the bottle she had asked for.

"Thank you, why don't you go see if Daniel needs help?" Janet said to the little girl.

"Okay" Lissia said happily as she skipped over the short distance to where Daniel was sitting on the edge of a bed about to dress the wound on a mans shoulder.

"Janet told me to see if I can help" Lissia told him with a smile that Daniel couldn't help but return.

"Okay" he said as he lifted the little girl onto the bed where she smiled at the man who also returned the smile. "Can you talk to him for me whilst I put his on his shoulder; it's going to hurt him a little"

"I can do that"

Daniel looked at the man on the bed, he had already warned him that this would hurt a bit. He wanted to give Lissia something to do though, the little girl was really enjoying being able to help them. The man nodded his head in understanding as Lissia moved to sit next to where the man was leaning against the wall behind.

"It's going to be okay" Lissia told him in a compassionately causing the situation to feel much better in a way only a little girl could. Daniel quickly dressed the wound with only a small wince from the man who thanked him and Lissia.

Daniel lifted Lissia down from the bed and she took his hand in hers as they made their way over to Janet.

Janet smiled at the two of them as they walked over "How's it going?" She asked them.

"Okay, Lissia was very helpful"

"That's great well done" Janet said and Lissia smiled proudly "I believe, Jack and Sam are currently handing out food so why don't we go and get something to eat"

"Yay" Lissia said as she ran towards the kitchen dragging Daniel along with her. Janet smiled at the sight of them and quickly followed.

- - -

Jack and Sam were still handing out food when they heard the familiar, excited voice of a little girl.

"Come on Daniel" They both looked up and had to smile at the sight before them. Daniel was being pulled along by Lissia.

"Glad to see you're making friends Daniel" Jack said as the two of them stopped in front of them. Janet was right behind them.

"Lissia has been helping me and Janet treat people, haven't you Lissia?" Daniel said and the little girl nodded with a huge proud grin on her face. They all suspected that she didn't get to smile like that very often.

"So we thought we should allow her to take a break since she's been working so hard" Janet said as she walked up next to Daniel.

"Well what would you like?" Jack asked the little girl who shrugged and looked confused, it was like she had never been asked the question before and was just used to getting what she was given.

- - -

Jack and Sam walked out of the shelter and down the alleyway. Calardon had told them the dumpster was just down the alleyway and around the corner. They rounded the corner and spotted the dumpsters immediately.

"It's unbelievable how much of a difference we've been able to make" Sam said as she threw her bag of rubbish into the dumpster.

"I know and I've really enjoyed being able to help" Jack answered as he to threw the bag of rubbish he had been carrying into the dumpster.

"Lissia seems a sweet kid" Sam said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it's a shame she's stuck here. Have you seen how much she's enjoyed helping Daniel and Janet out today? Under different circumstances she might have grown up to be a doctor"

They both turned to walk back around the corner "It hardly seems fair that she" Sam was cut off as Jack grabbed her arm and put a hand over her mouth. Her pulled her around the corner and pushed her against the wall. She looked at him confused for a moment before she heard the voices that had probably caused his action.

"I thought you said you heard a woman's voice down here"

"I did I swear, she was talking to someone"

"It doesn't look like there's anyone here now. Besides when was the last time we were actually able to grab a woman from down an alley. They've all learnt not to come down them"

"Let's just go"

Jack listened as the voices slowly faded away. His hand was still covering her mouth and he was standing in front of her, his body still holding hers against the wall. The contact was causing him to struggle to focus on the fading voices. Looking at Sam she seemed to be in a similar predicament. When he could no longer here the voices and was satisfied that it was safe he moved away from Sam and risked looking around the corner.

"They're gone"

"I hate this planet" Sam said as her senses finally came back to her. The close proximity to Jack having sent them all spinning.

"Let's just get back"

- - -

They all walked back into the Kaleth's apartment to see him sitting on the sofa.

"I returned several minutes ago and was worried when I saw you were not here"

"Oh sorry, guess we didn't think" Daniel said.

"Yeah we decided to stay at the shelter for a while and help out"

"I am sure they are most grateful. How is the young girl?"

"She's fine, much better"

"That is wonderful news"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 10

Sam and Teal'c were walking up the stairs of the apartment building. The two of them had gone to the market to get a few more supplies. They were almost at Kaleth's apartment when a man stepped in front of Sam and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me" Sam said angrily as she struggled to break free of the grip but his grip was too strong for even er to break free form. The man just smiled and tried to pull her away and Sam prepared herself to kick his ass. Teal'c who had been a few steps behind stepped in between Sam and the man causing him to temporarily stop moving. Teal'c knew that she was perfectly capable of handling the situation but decided a show of strength was in order.

"I suggest that you release you're hold on her"

The man just smirked at him and moved to pull Sam again. Teal'c grabbed hold of the mans wrist and tightened his grip considerably causing him to release his hold on Sam. The scene had gathered a considerable audience and Sam noticed the look of fear and shock on their faces.

Jack had heard the commotion from inside the apartment and had been pretty sure he had heard the angry voice of his second in command. So he had come outside to investigate. He looked over the railing of the stairs to see a man trying to drag a struggling Sam away. He had been about to go and help her when Teal'c had stepped in, he knew Teal'c would take care of the matter so he stood and watched.

Teal'c continued to tighten his grip on the mans wrist causing his kneels to buckle beneath him.

"You will not approach Major Carter or any of my friends again" It had been an order but Sam could hear the threat that laced Teal'cs voice. The man simply nodded and Teal'c let go. He then turned to Sam and she nodded and turned to head back to the apartment. She saw Jack waiting for them at the top of the stairs and she walked straight past him into the room. His eyes were watching the gathered crowd for any sign any of them were going to retaliate for Teal'cs little show of strength. He had a look on his face that told her he wasn't moving until both she and Teal'c were back in the apartment.

- - -

They had been on the planet over a week now and Jack decided they had waited long enough. They had spent most of the time in the apartment, other than running a few small errands for Kaleth which they figured was the least they could do, no one had left the apartment. A few people had tried to mug them on their little outings but otherwise there hadn't really been any more incidents with the criminals. The idiots in the apartment building hadn't made any more attempts to approach any of them since Teal'c had stopped the guy who had grabbed Sam. In fact a lot of them seemed to try and move out of their way.

"We'll leave tomorrow"

"I'll just be glad to get off this planet"

"Alright let's just hurry up and run this final errand"

Jack, Sam and Janet all stood up to leave the room; Kaleth would also be accompanying them this time. After hearing about what Janet had done for the people at the shelter Kaleth had asked her to visit a sick friend.

- - -

"I think he has flu or something close" Janet said after she had finished examining the aging man who was sitting in the chair and hadn't said a word since their arrival.

"Flu?" Kaleth asked.

"Yeah, it's fairly common on our planet"

"Can you treat him?"

"

I don't have access to the medicines I need"

"Perhaps something we have will help" Kaleth said as he reached into a cupboard and pulled out a box which was full of various types of medicines. The others gave him a wary look "He used to be a doctor until he was too old to continue to work at the hospital. He mainly helps people in the area now"

"Okay" Janet said as she looked in the box and started asking Kaleth about the medicines in it.

Jack and Sam sat together on the sofa waiting for Janet to finish with her new patient. Jack was just enjoying the closeness. He had been finding it more and more difficult to suppress his feeling for her since they had got stranded on this planet, far away from everything they knew and everything that was keeping them apart.

"We're done" Janet said as she and Kaleth walked towards them.

"Then let's get back to the apartment before Daniel wears a hole in the floor with the pacing I'm sure he's doing" Jack said getting a smile from both Sam and Janet.

- - -

The four of them walked through the streets heading back to the apartment. They were only a few minutes away when a man stepped in front of them blocking the way. They all recognised him immediately as the man whose gang they had all beaten up the other day. Several other men then surrounded them.

"Well this looks familiar" Jack said.

"I told you this was not over"

"That you did"

"Now we will kill you and take the women"

They were in trouble, Sam knew it and from the look on the others faces they knew it to. There were too many of them for the few of them to handle and Kaleth probably wouldn't be much help any way. The men all made their move simultaneously and although Sam avoided the first guy another two grabbed her. She tried to struggle free but they were too strong for her. She saw Jack get hit from behind and he fell to the ground unconscious, she also saw a couple of men grab Janet. She felt a sudden pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

- - -

Daniel and Teal'c walked out of the apartment building, the others were an hour late getting back and this time there was no rain slowing them down. They had decided to go and look for their friends but had only been walking a couple of minutes when they found Kaleth leaning against a wall.

"Kaleth what happened?" Daniel asked trying to hide the panic he suddenly felt.

"They attacked us, there were too many of them we never stood a chance"

"Who attacked you?"

"

The gang that you fought with the other day"

"Where are the others?" Teal'c asked.

"Jack is down there, they took the girls"

"Teal'c stay with him" Daniel said as he stood up and headed in the direction Kaleth had pointed. He saw Jack lying unconscious and knelt down beside him. "Jack"

He shook Jack's shoulder and he began to wake up "Oh that hurt"

"Are you alright?"

"I feel like I got hit by a bus but other than that" Jack replied sitting up "What about the others?"

"Other than a few bruises Kaleth is fine but he said the gang took Sam and Janet"

"What?" Jack asked, wincing as he stood up.

"Nothing will have happened to them yet" came the voice of a middle aged man.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the people who took your friends; it was Jarvin and his gang".

"

You saw and you didn't do anything?"

"I would not have been much help, I would only have got myself killed. Jarvin and his gang did not take the women for their own personal pleasure, they never do"

"Then why do they want them?"

"

To be sold to the female slave market who then sell them for twice the price"

"Where is this slave market?"

"Two streets that way" the man said "It's a large building, you won't miss it"

The man turned and walked away and Daniel briefly considered asking him how he knew all of this but then thought better of it. They both walked to where Teal'c was taking care of Kaleth.

"So apparently they've been sold on to the female slave market" Jack said "Know anything about it?"

"Yes, everyone here knows about it. They have an auction today they will probably sell you're friends there"

"How do we get them out?"

"We won't be able to get in to the building until the auction, their security is too tight. We will have to wait until they are sold and try to get to them as they leave the building"

"I'm not waiting that long"

"If we attempt to get them out before then we will be killed and they will be sold anyway, only this time with no hope of rescue"

"Fine"

- - -

Janet woke up slowly; her head was really hurting probably from whatever had hit her in the back of her head to make her lose consciousness. She was in large room with several other women and they were all chained to the wall behind them, as was she. Next to her, Sam was still unconscious.

"Sam wake up, Sam"

After a moment Sam's eyes finally opened and immediately scanned the room. "Are you okay?"

"Head hurts, what about you?"

"Same, how long have you been awake?"

"About thirty seconds"

"Where the hell are we?"

"The female slave market" Said a woman who was sitting next to Sam.

"Melody" Janet said shocked to see Lissia's mother chained up next to Sam.

"I wasn't feeling well, I went outside to get some fresh air when they grabbed me"

"Where's Lissia?"

"Still at the shelter" Melody answered her feelings obviously conflicted. She was worried about her daughter being alone but glad that she wasn't here with her.

"What do you mean female slave market?" Sam asked.

"You're going to be sold to the highest bidder"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 11

"No talking" A man said as he walked in to the room. He walked over to Sam, Janet and Melody and punched them all in the stomach. Sam glared at the man and he grinned at her, the sight of it made her stomach turn. "You have a spirit, it is a shame I will not get to spend time destroying it but I'm sure whoever buys you will enjoy doing it themselves"

The man grabbed Sams face and pulled it to within an inch of his. His breath smelt horrible and Sam was sure she was going to be sick if he didn't get away from her.

"Leave her alone" Janet said earning herself a smack across the face.

"We'll have no more outbursts from you" He said as he leered at her. "I think I'd enjoy breaking your spirit even more" The man turned and walked away

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her friend.

"I'm just great"

- - -

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Kaleth walked into the auction hall. It was a large room with a stage at one side of it. There were also raised platforms around the edges of the hall. Kaleth had told them that the important clients were given raised platforms so they could get a better view of the stage and be out of the huge crowd that always gathered at these events.

Kaleth had explained the entire auction to them over and over again; the women would be walked onto the stage and one by one sold off to the highest bidder. They would then be taken back to the room they were kept in until the payment was made by their buyer.

A man walked out of a door way onto the stage "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming. We have a great selection of women for you to choose from this afternoon so let the show begin.

- - -

Sam stood in the line with all the other girls ready to be marched on stage and bought by some sick psychopath. She had spent the last two hours trying to figure out a way out but so far had found none. She had stopped running her mouth off though, all it ever got was her and Janet a beating.

"Alright go" said the man standing at the front of the line and the women started to walk out on to the stage. Janet and Melody were standing just in front of her and did as they were told following the other girls out onto the stage. Sam however refused to move so one of the men grabbed her and dragged her out on onto the stage. He let go and walked away once Sam was in her position next to Janet.

Another man walked along the front of the line of girls and Sam recognised him as the man who had taken a liking to Janet. He had been staring at her and grabbing her a lot over the past two hours and had been the cause of a lot of their beatings. As Sam had expected he stopped in front of Janet.

"I'm going to miss you, it's a shame I will not get to have my own fun with you" he reached a hand to up to grab Janet's face and pulled her to him. Janet just glared at him and he leant his face down to hers so Sam stepped in front of her.

"I don't think so"

"I'm going to miss you too, you will learn obedience" he said and he back handed her across the face. Janet made a move to toward him but Sam stopped her and simply glared at the man who smirked and continued down the line.

- - -

Jack watched as all the women walked onto the stage one by one. He was surprised when he saw Melody walk out in front of Janet and then there was a short gap before Sam was dragged out and onto the stage. He almost had to laugh at the sight of Sam being difficult. The man released his hold on her and walked away as another man made his way along the front of the line. He stooped in front of Janet and said something to her. Jack and Teal'c had to grab Daniel as the man roughly grabbed Janet's face and pulled her to him.

Janet's glare was visible from here and the man leaned his face down to her. Both he and Teal'c had to tighten their hold on Daniel. Sam however stepped in front of Janet and after the man said something to her he backhanded her across the face. Jack felt his blood begin to boil and it took all his self control not to walk up on stage and kick the crap out of the guy. Janet took a step towards the guy when Sam stopped her, glaring at the man as he smirked and walked away. Another man grabbed her and pulled her back in to her position in the line.

"They shouldn't have done that"

Everyone turned to look at Kaleth "What?"

"You see that man up there" he said pointing to a rough looking, well built man who was sitting on one of the platforms. "That's Andreas; he's one of the really special clients here. He has somewhat of a reputation, he likes women with spirit, he likes to break them. He will buy both Sam and Janet now; he has seen that they both have spirit and that they are very protective of one another. He will want to break them and he will also enjoy the rise he'll get out of them every time he lays a hand on the other. He's known for being unbelievably rough with his women".

"And you know this how?"

"He once bought a friend of mine, she was able to speak with me a couple of times before he found out she was talking to someone outside of his house and punished her for it. She stopped meeting with me after that"

"Does she still work for him now?"

"No"

"So where is she?"

"She's dead"

"How did she die?" Jack asked unsure he wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know for sure but probably the same way a lot of Andreas's women die, they get a beating that goes too far and kills them"

"That's just great, at least we'll get them out before he can take them home" Jack said.

"There's another problem"

"What's that?"

"This building has special client rooms where clients like Andreas can…test out their merchandise before they buy it"

"You mean he's gonna…?" Jack asked trailing off, unable to complete that sentence.

Kaleth nodded his head.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the delay getting this chapter up but i hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 12

An hour later the auction was over and as Kaleth had predicted Andreas had bought both Sam and Janet. Melody had been bought by an unattractive looking guy who was standing close to them. The women were all walked off stage and Jack watched as Andreas was led out of the room.

"We may be able to get to the special client rooms but it will not be easy" Kaleth said as he too watched Andreas leave the room.

"Nothing ever is"

The four of them made their way towards one of the doors and were able to slip through undetected.

"The rooms are upstairs I believe"

"You believe?"

"I haven't been in here before"

- - -

Janet and Sam were both dragged through the corridors; the man who had bought them, Andreas was right behind them. Janet was thrown into a room with Sam and Andreas right behind her. There was a large bed in the room and Janet knew exactly what they had been brought here for. Sam walked up to her but one of the guards who had stayed in the room grabbed her and pulled her back.

Andreas grabbed Janet roughly by the arm and threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and grabbed her wrists as she attempted to hit him. He held her wrists down on the bed above her head as he leant down toward her. Janet tried desperately to struggle free but couldn't move under his weight. She could here Sam screaming for him to leave her alone but her cries fell on deaf ears. Andreas was so close she feel his breath on her skin and even worse she could smell it.

The door suddenly crashed open and Janet felt relief fill her body as she realised it was Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. The three men walked into the room and Jack immediately took on the guard that had hold of Sam. Whilst Daniel knocked out the guard near the door. Teal'c walked over to the bed and grabbed Andreas pulling him off Janet and throwing him on the floor.

Daniel knocked the guard out and turned to see Teal'c throw Andreas on the floor. As much as he wanted to kill Andreas at that moment he had other concerns, he knew Teal'c would take care of him. He walked over to Janet who had jumped off the bed the second Teal'c had pulled Andreas of her. He put his hand on her arm gently and she jumped at the contact before realising it was him and settling down. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, she was shaking and after a moment her knees seemed to buckle underneath her. Daniel held her weight as she collapsed against him.

"It's okay, you're safe" he said quietly in an effort to reassure her.

Jack, Sam and Kaleth came over and Daniel spared a quick look over to Teal'c in time to see the Jaffa kick the now crawling Andreas in the face knocking him unconscious.

Jack and Teal'c picked up the weapons from the two guards and the six of them made their way out of the room. Daniel was still supporting all of Janet's weight.

- - -

They were about to turn in the direction of the auction hall when Sam turned a different way.

"Wait, this way"

Sam led them down a corridor and into a room where all the women from the auction were all chained up waiting for their buyer to come and get them. A man came running into the room with a gun pointed at them.

"What are you doing in here?" Daniel recognised him as the man from the stage who had slapped Sam and grabbed Janet' after he saw Sam and Janet he aimed his weapon at Daniel. Jack took that as an opportunity to raise his own weapon and shoot the guy in the head.

"That was for slapping Sam, grabbing Janet and whatever else you did that I don't know about yet" Jack told the dead body.

Sam walked over to the body and reached down and grabbed his keys, she smirked at the dead man before standing back up and starting to unchain the other women.

"Sam we don't have time to free them all" Jack said.

"I'm not leaving them here, you saw the type of people who are about to take these women away where no one can help them"

"Teal'c watch the door" Jack said as he helped Sam. It took them over five minutes to free all the women, including Melody who led them to a back door.

- - -

They walked back into the apartment and Daniel walked straight over to the Sofa's and lowered himself and Janet onto it. She had a tight grip on his shirt and was still shaking. He kept one arm tightly around her whilst the other one stroked her hair lightly.

"We cannot stay here, they will be looking for us and they will find us" Kaleth said

"Let's just get some things together and we'll go, I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused you" Jack said.

"Jack maybe we can bring him with us" Sam suggested.

"You mean through the circle of… the stargate?" Kaleth asked a little surprised.

"Only if you want to" Jack said

"I have nowhere else to go"

"I have to go and find my daughter" Melody said heading for the door.

"

Wait" Jack said "We'll get her on the way out; you can both come with us too"

The woman looked shocked and afraid "It is better than the life we live here; they have told me of their world. You're daughter will be happier and safer there" Kaleth told her and she nodded reluctantly.

"Let's get some supplies" Sam said and Jack turned and walked over to the sofa.

"How's she doing?"

Daniel just shook his head and Jack went to help the others gather supplies. Daniel looked down at Janet who was staring blankly ahead and seemed completely incoherent.

"Janet sweetheart" he said quietly but she just continued to stare ahead whilst shaking.

Ten minutes later and Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Melody and Kaleth had gathered all the supplies they could carry. Daniel moved to stand up but Janet grabbed his shirt tighter so he had to pull her up with him.

"Okay let's go find that stargate" Jack said and they all left the apartment.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 13

They all left Kaleth's apartment and hurried out of the building. They decided it would be best to get away from the apartment before they tried to come up with a plan. They were just about to walk around the corner out of sight of the apartment when they heard several voices behind them. Jack turned around and saw a large group of men walk into the apartment building they had walked out of only seconds

ago. Jack recognised several of the men from the auction hall.

"I give us five minutes until they realise we've already left and come looking for us"

"Then let's put as much distance between us and them as possible" Sam said and they all turned and headed toward the shelter.

They reached the shelter in record time and Jack went inside with Melody to get Lissia. Calardon spotted them but Lissia just told him that they had found somewhere to go and thanked him for everything he had done.

"Mummy!" Lissia shouted as she spotted her mother and came running over.

Melody hugged her daughter and told her they had to leave. The three of them walked back out of the shelter to where the others were waiting for them.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Jack said as they all headed for the outskirts of the city.

They knew there were still some guard patrols in the forest but it would be riskier to stay in the city right now. From what Kaleth had told them, the auction hall guys would keep looking until they found them. They would also have no problem getting the rest of the inhabitants of this city to help them.

Jack looked over to where Daniel was still supporting Janet's weight as he helped her through the streets. He also noted that Teal'c was standing close to them. Janet was still staring blankly ahead and gripping onto Daniel's shirt. She still hadn't said a word and that was really beginning to concern Jack. He returned his gaze forward as they continued to make their way through the streets. They were approaching the forest at the edge of the city when a couple of men stepped in front of them blocking their way.

This was becoming far too familiar, people stepping in front of them as they were walking through the streets. It always brought them more trouble than they were already in. Jack took a step next to Sam and was aware of Teal'c moving in front of Daniel and Janet.

"You're the ones from the auction hall"

"What makes you say that?"

"We followed you from the apartment"

"Then why didn't you stop us before now?"

"We wanted to see where you were going, where you thought you could hide from us. We didn't expect you to try and leave the city though"

"Well maybe that's why we decided to do just that"

"Hand the two women back"

"In case you haven't noticed, we out number you" Jack said, he knew they were already aware that they were outnumbered and that they were trying to make this easy on themselves.

"Please" he spat out with a smile on his face "A woman who can't even support her own weight so that one of the men has to hold her up, another two women and a child. You are two, we are three"

Jack could feel the anger simmering in Sam at the man's comment, this woman was more than capable of kicking the guy's ass. Something in the mans little speech was bugging him 'you are two'. That was it; Jack looked around him but found that Kaleth had once again run away and hid at the first sign of trouble.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and gestured to both Sam and Teal'c to get the idiots out of their way. The last thing they needed was for the rest of them to catch up them whilst they all stood here chatting. They were unarmed so Jack didn't see the need to draw any more attention to themselves than necessary by shooting them.

Sam and Teal'c got the message loud and clear and they both grabbed the guy closest to them. Jack went for the guy in the middle so fast he hadn't seen it coming. He hit him and he was unconscious on the floor in a matter of seconds. It felt good to Jack to be the one attacking first, it made a change to all the times they had suddenly been forced to defend themselves since they had got here.

Once all three men were out cold and Jack had found Kaleth hiding around a corner they continued on their way. They left the city and stepped back into the woods that they had fled a few days ago. Jack glanced at Daniel, the terrain was rougher here and he knew it would be harder for him to get Janet through it. He decided it would be best to just keep and eye on them. He didn't want to risk upsetting Janet by having someone else help her and he knew Daniel would never allow it anyway.

- - -

They had been walking through the trees for fifteen minutes when Jack turned around to face the others.

"Alright this should be far enough for now. Let's take a break and figure out what we're going to do next"

Everyone sat down and Jack went to sit next to Sam, he looked up to make sure he was out of earshot of the others. He had been dreading this conversation for the past hour but it had to be done.

"Sam" he said and she looked at him with eyes that he knew he could happily lose himself in. "I have to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly okay?"

"Okay" Sam replied, she had a feeling she new what he was about to ask.

"I know we stopped Andreas before he could do anything to you and Janet, though we probably couldn't have cut it any closer" he said with a quick glance to where Janet was still holding onto Daniel. "But before then, before the auction, did anyone…"

If the situation hadn't been so terrible Sam might have found Jack's awkwardness amusing but at the moment she just felt numb. She couldn't believe how close Andreas had come to hurting Janet and all she could do was scream and watch.

"No sir, neither of us were raped" she stated flatly, a little surprised at how easily she had used the very word Jack was struggling to say.

"Are you sure? You and Janet weren't separated at any time where you don't know what happened to her?"

"Janet woke up before me but she said she had only been awake a few seconds, after that we were together at all times"

"That's good; did they hurt you at all?" Jack asked he already knew the answer to that question. He had seen the way the women had been treated on stage, he had seen Sam get slapped across the face where everyone had been able to see them. He dreaded to think what had been done to them behind closed doors.

Sam could tell from the look on his face he already knew the answer so she figured she might as well tell him.

"They knocked us about a lot" she admitted "It was mostly in areas where it wouldn't show during the auction"

"How bad?" Jack asked feeling his anger beginning to boil again. Sam and Janet were two of the most incredible and loving people he had ever known. He couldn't understand how anyone could even think about hurting them let alone actually do it.

"It wasn't too bad, they wanted to be able to sell us at auction" Sam said hoping he would buy her excuse whilst trying to ignore the massive amounts of pain that were all over her body. "Janet had it worse though" Janet had had it worse; they had started using Janet as a way to get a reaction out of Sam. Once she had figured that out she had stopped the verbal outbursts she gave every time they got near Janet.

It hadn't worked at first; they had beaten her worse in an effort to make Sam respond. She had been close to doing it when they had reduced the amount of beatings the two had been given. She also knew that this little fact would get Janet the attention she needed but without drawing too much attention to herself.

Jack looked over to Janet again "Do you think we need to look at her wounds, I really don't want to risk upsetting her right now?"

Sam followed his gaze over to where Daniel and Janet were sitting. He was right, if they tried to check Janet over now there was no telling how she'd react. "No, I don't think any of her injuries were life threatening and if they were we would probably know it by now"

"So what do we do?" Daniel asked, he had seen Jack and Sam talking. They had been too far away for him to hear what they were saying but he was fairly certain, especially from the look on Jack's face as they had been talking, what they were talking about. Janet was still curled up next to him, she wasn't shaking anymore but she still had the blank, distant look on her face and her grip on his shirt hadn't loosened.

"We need to find the stargate"

"The stargate could be anywhere by now, we can't just stumble through the woods and hope one of trips over the stargate whilst another walks into the DHD" Daniel knew he was sounding sarcastic but he wasn't in the mood to be nice right now.

"You're spending too much time around Jack" Sam said. Daniel wasn't able to suppress the smile that the comment caused. Jack however just looked at her with a mock hurt expression.

"I'm funny sarcastic not mean sarcastic"

"Sorry" Daniel and Sam said in unison and Jack just smiled and nodded his head.

"We don't know where the stargate is but we do know where the people who do know where it is are" Sam said.

"Okay so let's just stroll into the council building and ask for directions" Jack said sarcastically and Daniel and Sam both had to suppress a laugh as Jack realised what he had done "Sorry, mean sarcastic right?"

"The council area is protected by the barrier and the council guard who patrol it night and day" Kaleth said.

"Yeah but when we first got here Teal'c and I found a small hole in the fence where there was a gap in the patrols"

"O'Neill we would have to go through the city again to get to it" Teal'c added.

"Yes we would. The council area is that way, we stay in the woods for as long as we can and then when we get as close as we can to the hole in the fence. Sam and I will go into the city and walk straight through to gap" Jack had considered taking Teal'c with them but he knew that if Daniel ran into trouble with Janet, Kaleth, Melody and Lissia with him, he wouldn't stand a chance. "Daniel, Teal'c, you, Melody, Lissia and Kaleth will stay in the woods with Janet until we come back for you"

"And if you don't come back?"

"We will"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 14

Jack and Sam made their way through the city as quickly as possible doing their best to remain unnoticed. All around them they could hear people taking about the group who had escaped from the auction house. They just had to hope there was no one in the area that would be able to recognise them. However with the exception of a couple of petty criminals no one bothered them as they made their way toward the hole in the fence.

They were both visibly relieved when they crossed through the barrier separating the two very different areas of the city. Staying low and alert they crossed the grassland into the council area of the city. Here it was much harder for them to blend in as everything around them was white, in stark contrast to the brown local attire they were currently wearing.

They kept out of sight of the council guard that patrolled the area and were almost at the main council building when Sam spoke.

"How are we going to get passed the security at the entrance?"

"We'll think of something" Jack stated but before they had chance to worry about it too much they were spotted.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a male voice said from behind them and they both looked around two guards pointing weapons at them. "And we were about to give up on searching for you. I think Lady Dallen is going to be very pleased to see you"

After being disarmed Jack and Sam were led immediately to the Council building. As they passed the security check point at the entrance Jack leaned closer to Sam and whispered "I suppose this is one way to get in"

"I suppose" Sam gave him a half amused, half exasperated look before they were jabbed in the back by the weapons the two guards were still pointing at them.

"No talking"

- - -

"They have most likely reached the Council building now" Teal'c stated answering Kaleth's question before he had chance to ask it. The man had been annoyingly nervous since Jack and Sam had left and it was beginning to grate on everyone's nerves.

Janet was still catatonic and but she had finally released he hold on Daniel leaving hi free to move around though her still did not leave her side. Lissia had fallen asleep with her head in her mothers lap, obviously tired from the few hours they had been walking. Melody for her part had been quiet, she was clearly as worried as Kaleth but she was keeping quiet.

Teal'c was concerned for his friends but he kept his focus on protecting the ones he was with now. He listened to his surroundings intently, although the Council Guard had all but given up o their search, there was still a few of them in the forest and he did not intend to allow one of them to catch him unaware.

- - -

They were both locked in a small room together and the guards left with smug smiles on their faces. Jack had to resist the urge to hit them both; it really wouldn't help their current situation even if it did make him feel better.

"This could be going better" Jack stated sarcastically as the door to their small cell was shut and locked.

"We knew we were probably going to be caught before we came" Sam stated.

"We did?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir, we did" Sam answered with a small smile.

The door to the cell opened once again and Lady Dallen walked in with several guards looking as smug as they had.

"Well I must say, I was beginning to think we'd never capture you. I suppose you hid in the city from us, a clever plan, it is very difficult to find to find anyone there"

"It would seem so" Jack said.

"Why would you return to the Council area, you must have known you would be captured?" Lady Dallen asked.

"We have our reasons"

"Where are your friends?"

"I don't know" Jack stated.

"No matter, now that we are sure you are alive I will instruct the Council Guard to find them"

"Because they did such a great job of that the first time round" Jack stated sarcastically.

Lady Dallen glared at them both before smirking and turning to the guard at her side. "Bring them their final meals, their execution will be carried out in five hours"

- - -

Daniel watched as Teal'c stood very suddenly, the action having the immediate effect of making Daniel more alert than he already was.

"Someone approaches" Teal'c stated a moment later.

"Kaleth, go and stand with Melody and Lissia" Daniel instructed and Kaleth did as he was asked. He looked to where Janet was still sitting catatonic and the base of a tree. Two members of the Council Guard stepped through the trees and immediately drew their weapons when they spotted Teal'c and Daniel.

Teal'c immediately fired his weapon at one of the guards but before he could re-aim at the second guard he was hit in the chest and feel to the ground. Daniel quickly ran the few steps to Teal'c and dropped to the floor next to his fallen friend as the second guard fired at him. The shot barely missed him and Daniel picked up Teal'c's weapon and fired at the second guard before he could get a second shot off.

"Oh my God, Teal'c" Daniel said as he turned to look at the Jaffa next to him. The blood pouring from his chest stained his uniform and continued to flow from his body. Daniel pressed his fingers to the Jaffa's neck desperately hoping he found a pulse.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 15

She heard the gun shots and Daniel's voice shouting but it wasn't until she heard him say that Teal'c had been shot that Janet really snapped back to reality, well sort of. She had to use every bit of energy she had left in her body to focus through the haze and the shock she could still feel in her mind.

She knelt down next to Teal'c and she felt Daniel's gaze on her but she ignored it, she needed to focus. The wound was bad but it could have been worse, she quickly applied pressure to the wound with one hand whilst grabbing what medical supplies she needed with the other.

Daniel helped her despite the fact that she ever said a word, he used only her movement to help him what she needed him to do. She finally managed to complete her task and sat back on the ground, some of the haze that had been there before came back as she stopped working so hard to focus but she quickly fought it away again.

She picked a spot on the ground and focused her gaze on that "He'll be fine" she whispered quietly.

She was vaguely aware of Daniel shouting over to where Kaleth was stood with Melody and Lissia to make sure they were all unharmed. The haze continued to try and force it's way back into her mind and took all her strength to keep it away.

What Andreas had almost done to her was by far the most terrifying thing she had ever experienced. She could still feel his hands on her, still smell his breath and it made her want to be sick. She fought back that urge along with the haze. She just wanted to forget it had ever happened, make the memory of it go away.

"Janet?" his voice seemed distant yet at the same time closer than anything else around her. She forced her gaze up to meet his and she stared into his blue eyes for a moment, reading everything he was trying to tell her. She was safe.

She nodded her head and finally felt the haze threatening her mind begin to fade away. He drew her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

- - -

Their final meal had been, well if they weren't going to be shot in an hour the meal would have probably killed them anyway. It was really that bad.

Sam was sat next to him on the floor of their little cell and Jack drew comfort from the closeness. He really wasn't sure if they were going to get out of this one, the two of them might actually be dead in an hour. That thought led to another and eventually to the place the majority of his thoughts ended up.

"One hour" he stated.

"Will you stop counting down?"

"Can't help it, our impending deaths are making me a little nervous" he admitted and she looked at him intending to glare and then roll her eyes at him. Instead she ended up locking her eyes with his and she knew exactly where his thoughts had gone, apparently hers had gone there too.

She knew she should look away and maybe go and sit at the opposite side of the room but she couldn't make herself do the first one let alone the second. She realised now they were only inches apart and her heart began to beat faster. She wanted this, she wanted this so much and right when she was about to get it, she was going to die.

All thoughts were banished from her mind as he brushed lips over hers before kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm until they were interrupted by the door opening and a young man walked in wearing the robes of a councillor.

"Do you mind we have a whole hour yet and I'd rather spend it with out having to see any of your ugly faces" Jack said and the man just stared at him a moment.

"My name is Lord Maldon; I am a member of the council"

"Yeah we got that impression" Jack stated sarcastically.

"I am here to help you"

"What do you mean?"

"The door will remain open so long as I am in the cell"

"What's your point?"

"If you incapacitate me you can take the out the two guards and escape"

"You want me to hit you?" Jack said unable to hide the little bit if joy that had escaped into his tone.

"They are having technical difficulties with the security cameras throughout the building if you attack me and escape they will not know I helped you and you will have more chance of making it out of the building before they discover you are free"

"Works for me" Jack said shrugging his shoulder and preparing to hit him.

"Wait" Sam said and Jack paused.

"Do you know where the stargate is?"

"It is back in its original place"

"Okay this is a serious question here" Jack stated "What did you guys do exactly, role it down the hill?"

The man stared at him clueless for a little while before speaking "I am ready"

Jack punched him knocking him to the ground and both he and Sam hurried out the doors and took out the two guards. They grabbed their weapons and looked for the nearest exit.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 16

They knew their friends had been captured, they had been gone almost a day but they decided to give them more time. Knowing Jack and Sam they would probably find a way out. It was of great relief to all of them when the two of them came stumbling through the trees.

"What did we miss?" Jack asked looking at Teal'c who had regained consciousness several hours ago but was still in pain from his injury.

"Guard patrols spotted us" Daniel explained.

"Is everyone else alright?" Sam asked as she and Jack mentally checked everyone for injuries, their eyes resting on Janet.

"Hey Janet you're back with us" Jack said cheerfully and Janet returned his smile.

"Yeah Jack"

"It was so weird" Kaleth explained "When Teal'c got shot she just snapped out of it"

"I wouldn't say I just snapped out of it"

"That's our Janet" Jack said cheerfully and proudly as he put an arm around her shoulder and began to walk away with her. "Oh and by the way we found the stargate" Jack declared as he walked off chatting to Janet.

Sam and Daniel both smiled and shook their heads. Daniel and Kaleth helped Teal'c to walk and Melody and Lissia were right behind them and Sam was at the back.

It was a half an hour walk back to the gate and they were almost there when they heard the sounds of people following them.

"Time to pick up the pace" Jack said and everyone sped up.

They made into the clearing and were relieved and overjoyed to find the stargate standing there.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed "I _love_ this thing"

His celebration was cut short by gunfire as they approached the DHD. Sam and Jack fired back and Daniel told Melody to help Kaleth with Teal'c before he joined them. Melody sent Lissia to Janet who was dialling the gate and sending the iris code through.

"Let's go" Janet shouted as she took hold of Lissia's hand and ran through the gate with little girl. Teal'c, Kaleth and Melody were next and Jack, Sam and Daniel followed them thorough backwards as they continued to fire at the council guards.

"We'd almost given up on you" Hammond said joyfully as he strode into the gate room and Jack had a feeling it would take a chisel to remove the grin from his face.

"Well you know we have nasty habit of walking straight into trouble and then getting back out of it again"

"Did SG2 come back through the gate?" Sam asked remembering that they had never known what had happened to the other team.

"Yes they did. We sent teams through the gate looking for you, they found no sign of you or the city, Colonel Mann said the stargate had been moved"

"It was moved but apparently they moved it back when you stopped coming through the gate"

"Go to the infirmary, get cleaned up and changed and I look forward to your debriefing"

"It's going to be an interesting one sir" Jack said glancing at Sam which did not go unnoticed by Hammond who had to hide his smile.

"I'm sure it will be Colonel" Hammond stated looking his team over "SG1, Dr Frasier welcome back"

"What are you talking about General, Janet is a part of SG1" Jack stated and Hammond's grin grew wider.

"That she is"

"How about that" Sam said "You're an honorary member of SG1"

Janet shook her head as Daniel placed an arm around her shoulders and left in the direction of the infirmary. Jack helped Teal'c to follow and Sam turned to their new friends.

"Don't worry, you're safe here, come on"

- - -

"That was a long briefing" Jack stated as they all sat at his house eating pizza.

"We were gone a long time, a lot happened" Janet said.

"Yes it did" Jack said turning to Sam who was sitting next to him. The General had been quite visibly trying not to laugh at the expressions on their faces as they told him about their new relationship. They had decided only minutes before the debriefing that they did want it to be a relationship.

He said he had it all been worked out and not to worry about it. That had been followed by the news that Kaleth, Melody and Lissia had been granted permission to stay on earth and that homes were being set up for them. That had then been followed by the best news of all, two weeks down time.

"So since we have downtime who wants to go…"

"We're not going fishing Jack" Daniel stated firmly and everyone agreed.

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"Well you're all coming to my house tonight to spend some time with Cassie" Janet stated and everyone smiled and willingly agreed.

"Then I propose a toast" Jack said as he raised the glass of wine at his side they had opened to celebrate their return home. "To family"

Everyone smiled and joined in "To family"

The End

Authors note: A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed you really kept me motivated and I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
